Elsword : Heartache
by IsoFont
Summary: Ara tidak bisa berkata apa apa. apa yang dia rasakan hanya sakit, tapi tidak bisa membalas rasa sakit tersebut. dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. dia hanya bisa pasrah.. dan menunggu untuk mendapatkan waktunya three-shot fic. RnR


**Author Note :**  
Hallo hallo! disini IsoFont, bisa dibilang author baru di elsword fanfiction. dulu pernah sih, di ni buat fic dengan penname Pie Flavour, tapi di GC. dan aku lupa pass sama emailnya.

fic ini terinspirasi dari status temen di FB. sedih sih, tapi aku disini mencoba menghibur. plus, ide nya terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan. mungkin yang dia itu masih ongoing "kisah" nya. namun aku pastikan, yang ini jadi good end

on to the story! CHAAARGGEEE!

 **Disclaimer : Elsword bukan punya author. kalau bener, author pasti dah kaya. dan nge auto-get thanathos set buat temen temen**

 **Character Description :**

 **Ara Haan (Main) : Sakra Devanam, Age 18**  
 **Elesis Sieghart : Blazing Heart, Age 18**  
 **Add : Mastermind, Age 19**  
 **Ciel : Royal Guard, Age 20**  
 **Elsword Sieghart : Rune Slayer, Age 16**  
 **Aisha : Elemental Master, Age 17**  
 **Rena : Wind Sneaker, Age ? (asumsi dia 25 tahun aja :p )**  
 **Raven : Blade Master, Age 27**  
 **Eve : Code Nemesis, Age ?**  
 **Chung Seiker : Deadly Chaser, Age 17**  
 **Lu : Noblesse, Age ?**

 **Summary : Ara tidak bisa berkata apa apa. apa yang dia rasakan hanya sakit, tapi tidak bisa membalas rasa sakit tersebut. dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. dia hanya bisa pasrah.. dan menunggu untuk mendapatkan waktunya**

"ingatlah ara, seorang keturunan haan haruslah tegar disaat apaun. walau masalah didepan dan menggangumu, kamu harus bisa kuat. karena setelah masalah pasti ada kebahagiaan. ingat itu ya, ara.."

kata kata kakaknya terngiang di kepala ara. dia selalu mencoba tegar, mencoba selalu kuat, tapi untuk masalah ini, mungkin dia tidak bisa untuk melakukannya. air matanya menetes, setelah melihat suatu kejadian yag seharusnya dia tidak lihat

"Kenapa Elesis.. kenapa?"

 **Elsword : Heartache**

 **Brought to you by IsoFont**

 **Ara POV**

Namanya Elesis sieghart. dia selalu menjadi teman ku saat aku bergabung pada grup ini. dia teman yang baik, periang, dan setia. Sampai suatu ketika.. dia menghianatiku. dia membuat hati ini hancur. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Dia sudah berbuat baik sampai aku bisa menjadi seorang Sakra Devanam, titel yang orang berikan untuk seseorang yang berjuang dijalan keadilan. Tanpanya, aku.. bukan apa apa. Sehingga aku hanya bisa diam, dan aku rela.

 _Flash Back_

Sore itu, aku akan memberitahukan elesis tentang masalah hatiku. Cia selalu ada di pikiranku, hampir setiap saat. Cara dia bertarung, bagaimana dia melayani nyonyanya.. Dia sangat elegan. Dan sangat gentle. "Ciel.."  
Aku menyusuri lorong dari penginapan yang kami kunjungi saat kami dalam perjalanan menuju velder untuk memberikan situasi terakhir di lanox kepada vannessa. Dan tanpa sengaja, aku melihat itu terjadi.

Elesis dan Ciel, sedang berpelukan mesra. Mereka seperti layaknya pasangan baru yang masih dipenuhi cinta. Elesis memeluk erat Ciel, dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, wajah mereka saling mendekat.. dan aku tidak bisa melihat adegan selanjutnya. Itu telalu menyakitkan. Apa yang aku bisa lakukan hanya berlari, dan berlari. Keluar penginapan itu, menuju tempat yang tidak ku ketahui. Aku hanya ingin lari. Lari dari semua ini. Sampai suatu ketika, kaki ku tidak kuat lagi. mataku merah karena menangis, dan aku tidak perlu kaca untuk membuktikannya. Aku terjatuh, dan apa yang aku ingat terakhir, adalah sosok putih yang menghampiriku

'Apa aku akan mati?'

 **Time Skip : Next Day**

Elesis POV

"Kak, Ara gak ada di kamar tidurnya"  
"Di Dapur juga gak ada"  
"di kamar mandi juga gak ada"  
"dia bukan di tempat latihan"

Aku panik. Ara, sahabatku, hilang. memang Ara selalu emosional, tapi ini adalah sesuatu hal yang bukan sepertinya. pasti ada hal yang membuat dia sedih. sangat.. sangat sedih.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membantu mu mencarinya" Ciel, Tunangan baru ku, berkata seperti itu. kami baru mulai menjadi pasangan kekasih kemarin sore, ciel mengejutkanku dengan pengajuannya. sebuah cincin, untuk janji seorang lelaki kepada perempuannya. aku sangat senang, bahagia, tapi aku tahu satu hal ; Ara juga menyukai Ciel. mungkin secara tidak sengaja dia melihat kejadian itu.

Ah.. jika dia kabur karena melihat itu, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskan Ciel juga. aku kebingungan, dan tidak bisa memilih. payah.  
"El Lady, berikanlah Ara perlindungan dimanapun dia berada. dan berikanlah Ara dan Saya jalan terbaik, dimana tidak ada yang tersakiti dan semua berkahir dengan bahagia"

Setelah bersiap untukk mencari Ara, sebuah titik terang muncul. "Fairy ku mendeteksi keberadaan Eun di arah selatan" Rena memberikan sebuah jalan untuk mendapatkan sahabat ku kembali. dan juga, menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Ok. Rena, tunjukan jalannya untukku"

Tunggu aku Ara, aku akan datang. dan jadilah sahabatku kembali, jika kau bisa memaafkanku yang telah membuat dirimu terluka

Ara POV

Dimana aku?

pertanyaan itu yang muncul pertama kali saat aku terbangun. tempat ini aneh, terselubung sepertinya. banyak rak rak buku menjulang tinggi, seperti menyelimuti tempat ini. dan ditengah tengah, ada layar layar holograph, dengan seseorang sedang mengatur sesuatu. dan terlihat samar samar, ada foto seseorang yang ku kenal

'Eve?'

"Oh, kau sudah bangun" kata lelaki yang tadinya mengatur layar layar yang membingungkan itu. "Kau sudah masuk ke teritori wilayah ku. biasanya akan ku usir orang orang seperti mu. tetapi sepertinya kau kelelahan, dan aku tidak tega wanita yang.. uh.. seperti mu ditinggalkan di luar seperti ini" dia mencoba mengatakan ku apa? "Namaku Add" dia menulurkan tangan kanannya, mengajak ku bersalaman.

apa aku harus percayai orang ini? aku takut, jika aku mempercayainya, maka hal itu terulang kembali. namun aku mengikuti kata hati ku. aku akan mencoba, mempercayainya.

..karena dari sorot matanya, dia juga sama. pernah di khianati oleh seseorang.

"Namaku Ara. Ara Haan." jawabku sambil membalas salamnya. "uhh.."

"Kau mau bertanya tentang tempat ini? tempat ini adalah situs perpustakaan yang berisi berbagai info. salah satunya yang sedang aku minati, adalah nasod"

"Nasod? Eve?"

tiba tiba matanya terbuka seperti anak yang diberi permen "Kau tahu Eve? dimana? dan bagaimana kamu bisa mengenal Eve? jawab lah, ayo!"

..dia lucu.

"euh, Eve adalah.. salah satu teman ku. aku dan dia bergabung di suatu grup. elsearch party"

"YES!" Add besorak gembira, melakukan tarian kemenangan sedikit lalu berkata "Kalau begitu, tetaplah disini sampai Eve datang menjemputmu! ya! akan kusediakan semua! makanan? tempat tidur? kamar mandi? ada! apapun, untuk EVE! AHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

..dia lucu. tapi over clingy. dan sedikit psycho.

aku tersenyum. mungkin aku bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut. "ya Add. dengan senang hati"

..tapi muncul satu hal yang aku lupakan.

bisakah mereka menemukanku disini?

 **TBC**

 **So? Add OOC sih, tapi aku buat super psycho ke Eve. Read, Review. kritik adalah satu hal yang dapat mengembangkan seorang penulis. tapi flame adalah suatu cemoohan yang tidak bermutu dan tidak memilik esensi yang baik**


End file.
